This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Profs. Costello and Newburg serve as co-presidents of the Boston Glycobiology Discussion Group (BGDG). This group has about 200 members and meets monthly throughout the academic year, bringing together academic and industrial scientists for lectures and dinner discussions of matters related to glycobiology and networking that results in collaborations as well as student/postdoctoral job placements. The annual meeting of the Society for Glycobiology was held in San Diego in November 2009. Resource staff members made oral and poster presentations during the meeting. The students and postdoctoral fellow received travel grants from the Society.